Star Wars Episode VIII: Rise of the Dark Side
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: WITH STARKILLER BASE DESTROYED AND LUKE SKYWALKER FOUND, THERE IS HOPE. THE LAST JEDI MAY BE THE WEAPON THAT THE RESISTANCE NEEDS TO FIGHT AGAINST THE EVER ADVANCING FIRST ORDER AND SUPREME LEADER SNOKE. REY AND KYLO REN MUST BOTH FINISH THEIR TRAINING, AND AS ANOTHER APPRENTICE WITH TIES TO BOTH THE LIGHT AND DARK SIDES JOINS THE FIGHT, PARTS OF EVERYONE'S PAST WILL COLLIDE.
1. Another Jedi

Hey guys, Jacob here! I'm going to take a swing at a Star Wars fanfiction. This kinda takes place right after the end of The Force Awakens, so there's a crap ton of plot spoilers.

* * *

 ** _STAR WARS EPISODE VIII: DARK ASCENSION_**

 ** _STARKILLER BASE HAS BEEN DESTROYED, AND LUKE SKYWALKER HAS BEEN FOUND._**

 ** _THE LAST JEDI MAY BE THE WEAPON THAT THE RESISTANCE NEEDS TO FIGHT_**

 ** _AGAINST THE EVER ADVANCING FIRST ORDER AND SUPREME LEADER SNOKE._**

 ** _REY AND KYLO REN MUST BOTH FINISH THEIR TRAINING, AND AS ANOTHER_**

 ** _APPRENTICE WITH TIES TO BOTH THE LIGHT AND DARK SIDES JOINS THE FIGHT,_**

 ** _PARTS OF EVERYONE'S PAST WILL COLLIDE._**

* * *

Rey held out the lightsaber to Luke, who simply smiled.

"I don't need it. I have one of my own, so you may keep that one." The Jedi said

"I need your help. The Resistance just had Starkiller Base destroyed, but The First Order is sure to retaliate. Kylo Ren already killed Han Solo. We need a Jedi." Rey asked

"I can help you become a Jedi, and will fight against the Dark Side. You are a noble girl. Your family should be proud." Luke answered

"My family left me on Jakku. My mother and father are probably dead!" Rey cried

"Your mother is." Luke said with sadness

"What of my father?" Rey asked

"He is... alive." Luke said with a small smile.

"And I'll probably never see him." Rey sighed

"No. I am your father." Luke explained

"What! Why did you leave me on Jakku?" Rey asked in shock

"After Ben Solo turned to the Dark Side, I knew he would come after my family. I tried to protect you and your mother on my own, but Kylo Ren killed your mother. I couldn't let the same happen to you, so I sent you to the most remote and protected planet possible. Jakku." Luke explained

"But how did the First Order become so strong? Why don't I have any memories? Why did Kylo Ren turn?" Rey asked her father.

"I am not the last Jedi, as everyone thinks. There is another on Mustafar. He has your answers." Luke said

"I left Chewbacca, R2-D2, BB-8, and the Falcon on the shore. We can get there quickly, Father." Rey said testing the word

"Well then, my daughter, let us go." Luke laughed as the two set off towards the ship.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon landed on Mustafar, and Luke and Rey exited.

"Stay with the ship in case anything happens, Chewbacca." Rey ordered the Wookie

"GRAAAA!" Chewbacca responded. Rey and Luke walked towards a tall mining platform, where they saw a young man wearing silver gauntlets and a red cloak. He turned to Luke and Rey, and his mouth dropped open.

"Master Luke? Rey?" He asked as he jumped down from the platform

"Hello, Drake." Luke said as Drake hugged Rey.

"Rey! You're alive! I was worried that Ben and the First Order tracked you down." Drake said with a smile.

"Ben interrogated me with the Force. For whatever reason, it didn't work. I was then able to break free by telling the guard what to do." Rey explained

"That was the mental shielding I gave you when I altered your memories. As for your telling the guard what to do, that was a Jedi Mind Trick. Just like her mother and great grandfather." Drake laughed as the group heard First Order ships landing.

"They followed us." Luke said as he reached for his lightsaber. Rey did the same, but Drake simply raised his arms into a fighting pose. Rey raised her eyebrow and was shocked when a red blade and blue crossguards extended from the gauntlets.

"Isn't red a colour of the Dark Side?" Rey asked

"Yes. I can tap into both the Light and Dark Sides thanks to Master Luke's training, and the fact that my father is Darth Plagueis. You would know him as Supreme Leader Snoke of The First Order." Drake explained

"And yet you forsook your heritage." Kylo Ren said as he walked up with new metal armour and lightsaber.

"You forsook yours." Drake countered

"No. I am following in the footsteps of Darth Vader. I will triumph. I will kill my cousin, my uncle, and you. Just like I killed my father." Kylo Ren said as he ordered the Knights of Ren and Stormtroopers to attack. Rey and the two Jedi masters went back to back and began to slice down the troopers. The three made quick work of the troops and Knights. Drake then charged at Kylo Ren, and violently attacked him. The two's lightsabers clashed until Drake grabbed the blade of Kylo Ren's and powered it down.

"How?" The Knight yelled as Drake blasted him away with the Force.

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you tell my father that we're coming for him." Drake snarled as Kylo Ren ran towards his ship and took off.

* * *

Kylo Ren walked into the room where Plagueis' hologram waited. A tall girl with a black pixie cut and green eyes followed him into the room and closed the door.

"You did not kill the Skywalkers." Plagueis said with a monotone.

"I encountered heavy resistance. Your son was there as well. He single handedly killed 3 Knights of Ren at once." Kylo Ren said with anger

"I see. The power of the Light Side has gotten stronger within him. Using a descendant of Qui-Gon Jin as his mother was a mistake." Plagueis said, brooding.

"He said that their coming for you." Kylo explained

"I see. You and Myra are dismissed." Plagueis ordered as the hologram turned off. Kylo Ren and Myra walked out of the room.

"..." Myra looked her brother.

"I know. I thought that killing our father would help me join the Dark Side even further. It seems that Drake wishes to kill his now to help him break away." Kylo Ren said as he put his arm around his sister.

* * *

Did you like it? If you did, leave a favourite, follow, or review! Special thanks to MarvelIsMyLife for lending me her OC, Myra!


	2. Training

Hey everyone, Jacob back with more Star Wars Episode VIII: Dark Ascenion! I love the response to the first chapter, and I want to thank MarvelIsMyLife for helping me write this chapter.

* * *

Luke watched as Drake and Rey's lightsabers clashed in a sparring fight. The corners of the old Jedi's mouth twitched when Rey was disarmed and defeated for the seventh time.

"Rey, Drake fights with an offensive style. What should you do?" Luke asked

"Switch to a defensive style." Rey responded

"Correct. Commence." Luke said as the two younger Jedi began to fight. Rey began to falter more than she had in the previous fights every time she caught a glance of her father. Rey finally stepped back and turned of her blade.

"Father, may I be done for today?" The young girl asked

"I..." Luke began before seeing Drake nod.

"Let her take a break." Drake mouthed to Luke.

"Yes. Take the rest of the day off. We can continue tomorrow." Luke said before walking out.

* * *

Rey was lying down on a hill and staring at the stars later that night. She was still in disbelief of finding Luke, and still couldn't understand why a powerful Jedi like Luke couldn't have let her stay with him and protect her. Her head turned to see Drake walking up. Her fellow student sat down next to her and handed her some water.

"You okay?" Drake asked

"Kinda. I found my father but I'm mad at him for leaving." Rey said

"I almost know how it feels. Growing up with a Sith Lord as a father isn't the greatest." Drake responded

"Did you ever meet Kylo Ren?" The Skywalker asked

"We both did. Back when we were students in your father's academy." Drake replied

"Who was that girl with him?" Rey asked

"His sister, Myra. She was another one of your father's students. You, Ben, Myra, and I were good friends. We trained together, you and Myra were there when Ben and I built our lightsabers. Ben has the same lightsaber as he had back then, but he switched out the Kyber Crystal." Drake explained

"I think I remember...she never talked" Rey recalled

"No, she didn't. She is incredibly strong in the Force, so much that she can communicate with her mind." Drake sighed

"She and Kylo are close, I'm guessing?" Rey asked

"They have an insanely strong connection. They can have full conversations when they sleep. Once when we were younger, you came to Luke and me at night, complaining about a headache. Turns out that Myra and Ben were having a conversation, and they somehow got into your head." Drake laughed

"So when he went bad, he spared her?" Rey asked, confused

"She... Went with him." Drake said with sadness.

"What happened?" Rey inquired

"Your father is what some would call a 'method teacher'. He teaches from personal experiences, such as giving instructions on the consequences of the Dark Side by using Darth Vader. He brought his helmet to one of his lessons, and Ben and Myra were immediately curious about it. Well, curious is an understatement. More like obsessed. I collect historical archives, so I often was interrupted in meditation or sleep by the two of them knocking on my door to borrow some. Most of the archives they borrowed had to do with Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader. Your father also told me about how he found them in his relic room, holding Vader's helmet. I knew it was only a matter of time before they turned." Drake said with a catch in his voice. Rey nodded.

"Could Myra be turned to the good side?" She asked

"Hope is good to have, but there isn't much for her. She's always had issues with darkness. I trusted only four people people with my past: You, Luke, Ben, and Myra. As soon as Myra learned of my past, she followed me everywhere. Insisted I teach her about Sith History. She told me that she wanted to know so she could better fight them. I made the mistake of believing her." Drake said, regretfully.

"What happened?" Rey asked before drinking some water.

"She became too powerful. Her voice now is ten times its volume. She could kill or deafen with a single whistle." Drake explained

"How?" Rey asked

"To quote on of my father's former students: 'The Dark Side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural'. There is a Dark Side technique called Quasi-Sonic Voice." Drake explained

"So she learned how to do that?" Rey asked

"Yes." Drake answered

"How powerful is she?" Rey asked

"Extremely. I think she waiting to make a move. I've got a bad feeling about this." Drake said, nervously.

* * *

Poe and Leia stood in front of a computer terminal, analyzing data from a scouting party. It showed First Order ships preparing to attack D'Qar.

"General Organa, this isn't good. We need to prepare everyone to defend the base, but we're missing some of our strongest." Poe said, nervously.

"Rey will come back with Luke. I'm certain of it." Leia replied

"I hope so. I need to check on Finn. May the Force be with you." Poe said before leaving the room.

* * *

Yeah, we're getting a battle next time. Sorry for those who wanted one in this chapter. Anyways, be sure to follow, favourite, and review. It may seem inconsequential to you all, but it really helps me.

See you guys in the next chapter, and May the Force be with you.


	3. The Battle of D'Qar

Hey guys, I'm back with even more of Star Wars Episode VIII: Dark Ascenion! Once again, thank you to MarvelIsMyLife for helping with this chapter, and the character Myra.

* * *

General Organa and Poe were viewing the map of D'Qar.

"The First Order is moving straight towards us. We need to scramble the X-Wings, and hope to the Force that Luke and Rey arrive in time." Poe suggested.

"Of course. Good luck, Poe."" Leia ordered

"May the Force be with us." Poe said under his breath before leaving the room.

 _'Oh, Luke. When will you return?'_ Leia thought

* * *

Poe and his two squadrons made their ways to their X-Wings, and took off. TIE Fighters began to attack D'Qar, but the Resistance pilots fought back.

"Red Squadron, Blue Squadron, with me." Poe said

"Don't even think about it, Dameron." Said a female voice in his head.

"Poe!" Red Leader snapped the man out of his trance

"Sorry, team. Let's do this!" Poe said, confused.

* * *

Luke, Rey, Drake, and Chewbacca were eating on Atch-Too when Luke felt something in the Force.

"There is a disturbance in the Force. The Resistance is in trouble." Luke said as he stood up and made his way to the Falcon. Drake and Rey shared a look before moving to the ship.

"How does he know?" Rey asked

"Twins share an incredible bond, Luke and Leia included. Their bond is made even stronger by the Force, and can sense each other's pain and worries." Drake explained to his master's daughter.

* * *

Poe gritted his teeth as he spun between four TIE fighters before pulling a u-turn and shooting the First Order ships down.

 _"Make an example of him."_ Kylo Ren ordered his TIE pilots. They began to open fire on Poe's X-Wing, but the ace avoided the blasts.

"Finn, this is Poe. Can you walk? If so, tell the General to unleash the cavalry." Poe said into his comms.

 _"Roger that, Poe."_ Finn replied

"Thanks, Finn. Alright then, Red and Blue Squadrons, the cavalry is incoming. Until then, we need to hold the line. Let's give them hell." Poe ordered as the Rebellion X-Wings made their attack. Poe spun between laser fire from a TIE Fighter before it was shot down from ground fire. Poe smiled as the team of 10 Rebellion AT-ATs continued their attacks on the First Order.

"Need a hand, Dameron?" A female droid laughed as her AT-AT shot down another fighter.

"Thanks, 51L-V3R. Owe you one." Poe said as he blasted a TIE Fighter. Poe was about to be fired upon by another fight when the Falcon dropped out of lightspeed and fired at the ship, downing it.

"Attention all Resistance fighters. Rey and Luke have returned! I repeat, Luke and Rey have returned!" Poe yelled with delight into his comms, earning cheers from all the X-Wings and AT-ATs.

* * *

Rey, Luke, Drake, Chewbacca, Poe, 51L-V3R, and the rest of the X-Wing pilots and AT-AT drivers walked into the Resistance base with cheers. Leia walked up to Luke, Rey, and Drake with a smile.

"Welcome home, Luke." Leia said as she hugged her brother.

"I'm sorry about Han." Luke replied

"There was nothing you could have done." His sister sighed

"With all due respect to this reunion, we have a bigger problem. The First Order has a much worse plan in store." Drake interjected

"Of course. Poe, assemble the Resistance." General Organa ordered

* * *

The assembled Resistance was viewing the holomap. Drake moved forward to the table.

"For those of you who do not now, my name is Drake Gin. I am the great grandson of Qui-Gon Jin. My father is Darth Plagueis, or as you would know him, Supreme Leader Snoke. I was once known as Draconis Ren. When I turned to the Light, I chose to change by name. I still wanted a part of my past, so I took my mother's surname, and shortened the name my father gave me." Drake explained

"Thank you for your honesty, Drake. Now, the part of your presentation where you explain the First Order's newest weapon." Leia requested

"Of course, General. You are all familiar with both the Death Star and Starkiller Base." Drake said as images of both superweapons appeared.

"Yes, we are." Admiral Ackbar said

"Allow me to introduce you to the weapon that makes those two look like training droids." Drake deadpanned as he pulled up an image of a planetary weapon twice the size of Starkiller Base.

"By the Force..." Luke said

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to the First Order's greatest weapon, Dark Ascenion. The Death Star blew up Alderaan, and Starkiller Base blew up the Hosnian System, but Dark Ascenion's power makes those two utter tragedies look like minor fights. Dark Ascenion used a fraction of its total power to destroy Tatooine, its twin Suns, the system it was in, and the asteroid belt that once surrounded it." Drake explained, with sadness.

"It has a weakness, right?" Rey asked, nervous.

"If you're asking about something like a thermal exhaust port or a thermal oscillator, then no." Drake replied

"Then how does it fire without overheating?" Finn asked, afraid of the answer.

"It is powered... By the Dark Side itself." Drake answered, earning gasps.

"What? How is that possible?" Poe sputtered

"Poe, is it? The Force can do anything. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. It makes what should be impossible into the possible. My father's ability to cheat death. Anakin Skywalker's birth. The rise of the Empire. All done through the Force." Drake answered.

"This is off topic. How do we destroy Dark Ascenion?" Leia asked

"Rey was correct about the weakness. The weapon has one." Drake began

"And what weakness is that?" Rey asked

"In order to destroy the station, we must kill its means of harnessing the Dark Side. We must succeed where Darth Sidious failed. We must kill Darth Plagueis." Drake finished

* * *

Kylo Ren and Myra entered Darth Plagueis' chamber. The Sith was viewing a Bacta Tank with a slight smile.

"My Lord, the attack on D'Qur failed. You seem... Joyous, though." Kylo Ren said, confused.

"I will not be trapped in this wretched form for long. My true body has been almost completely restored. With it, we will have no problems crushing the last Jedi, his daughter, and my excuse for a son." Plagueis said with a laugh.


	4. Checkmate

Drake and Rey entered Drake's room. Drake set his data pad down on his desk before tapping it to life. A list of historical archives was projected onto the wall, but one thing confused Rey.

"There's five missing." The Skywalker said

"Not quite. They're in this room." Drake smiled

"Where?" Rey asked

"Have you ever noticed if you try to remember things before Jakku, it hurts?" Drake asked

"Yes. Why?" Rey inquired

"I stored the missing five archives in there. In your memories." Drake answered

"You thought that they would be safe there?" Rey asked

"Kylo Ren didn't get them, did he?" Drake laughed as he raised his arm towards Rey. He touched the tips of his fingers to the side of her head before unlocking Rey's memories and removing the archives.

"I remember it. All of it." Rey said with a calm smile.

"Good. We must take these five archives to the next strategy meeting." Drake said before he and Rey walked to the war.

* * *

Drake and Rey entered the war room where Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, Ackbar, Poe, Finn, C-3PO, 51L-V3R, R2-D2, and BB-8 were waiting.

"We found them." Drake said

"Good. We can begin." Leia said

* * *

A man in green Mandalorean armor was standing in front of Plagueis, arms crossed.

"You have a job for me?" The armored man asked.

"Yes. I need you to sneak my apprentice onto D'Qar. She will be eliminating Leia Organa." Plagueis explained to the bounty hunter.

"I'm happy to help. I owe Organa some revenge. Her dearest Han Solo sent me flying into a Sarlacc Pit." The Mandalorean said.

* * *

Boba's ship landed on D'Qar, and Myra stepped out.

"Good luck taking out Organa." The bounty hunter said with a smirk.

'Thank you.' Myra transmitted with the Force.

Myra entered the Resistance base, searching for Leia. She heard her mother's voice from the command centre, and ducked into a vent. When Leia exited the room, Myra sprung out of the vent and attacked her mother.

Myra was pushed back by Resistance fighters but merely killed them

"Myra? You know what Ben did to Han. Please don't repeat it with me. You can come home. You're still my daughter." Leia pled to Myra.

"I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" Myra used her Quasi-Sonic Voice on her mother. Leia screamed as the Dark Side blew a hole in her chest. The General then fell to the floor, killed by her daughter.

Myra stepped over her mother's body, sparing it a look before stealing files of other Resistance bases. Luke, Rey, and Drake ran into the room. The three Jedi saw Leia's body and ignited their sabers.

"No!" Luke as he ran at Myra

'Boba, I need a hand.' Myra transmitted to Boba. The wall next to Myra exploded, and Boba ran in. He removed a hilt from his back and ignited the Dark Saber. Drake raised up his lightsabers into a defensive position as Myra took two blades from her belt and attacked him. The other two Jedi then charged at Boba and Myra, and began to strike hard. Myra was able to keep Drake back, while Boba clashed with Luke and Rey. The Mandalorean continued to fight the Jedi incredibly well, managing to slice off part of Rey's hair and disable Luke's metal hand. Seeing his both his friend and teacher in trouble, Drake caught Myra's blades in his hands, pulled them from the Dark Sider's grip, and shot Force Lightning at Boba Fett. The bounty hunter screamed in pain, but continued to fight. Myra grabbed Rey by the throat, and Drake responded by blasting a sharp bolt of lightning at his former friend, severing her arm at the elbow. Myra then let out a sonic scream at Drake to kill him, but the son of Plagueis blocked the hit with a Force Repulse. Drake then blasted Myra out of the building with a Force Wave before turning to aid Rey and Luke against Boba. The Mandalorean grabbed one of Myra's lightsabers to use in conjunction with his Dark Saber.

"This is for sending me into the Sarlacc Pit!" Boba Fett yelled as he swung the blades around randomly. Rey screamed as the Dark Saber grazed her shoulder, burning it. Seeing his daughter in pain, Luke unleashed his full power on Boba. The bounty hunter was surprised at the the fury of the Jedi, but continued to parry Luke's strikes. Boba Fett then engaged an energy blaster and blew Luke into the wall. He saw Myra coming back through the hole she had been blasted through and tossed her lightsaber back to her. The bounty hunter then picked up Luke's blade, and the two engaged Drake and the injured Rey. Drake blasted the two back before they could do more damage. He then reached out with the Force and began to crush Boba Fett's armour.

"Go! Get to Slave - 1 and get out of here!" Boba yelled in pain to Myra. Myra ran quickly as Drake crushed Boba's body while it was in the armour. He then collapsed from exhaustion, and Rey fell on top of him. The two then began to snore loudly as Finn wheeled his chair in with Chewbacca.

"Chewy, get medical." Finn ordered in shock as he took in the injured and passed out Luke, Drake, and Rey, as well as the lifeless body of Leia.

* * *

Plagueis sat on his throne as Hux entered the room with a blue man in a white outfit not far behind.

"Supreme Leader, according to our inside agent, the Resistance is going to launch an attack on Dark Ascension. We must make a preemptive strike." Hux explained.

"Prepare the weapon. I will attack D'Qar with it." Plagueis ordered the General.

"Of course, sir." Hux said as he left the room.

"Grand Admiral, prepare your Star Destroyer. You will distract the Resistance while I charge Dark Ascension." Plagueis ordered the blue skinned man.

"Of course." The Grand Admiral said to Plagueis.

* * *

The Grand Admiral stood on the bridge of his Star Destroyer when he got a call. Poe Dameron appeared on the vidscreen and smiled.

"Good to see you again, Grand Admiral." Poe said with a slight chuckle.

"Commander Dameron, I am going to enact the Theta Protocol. The First Order is preparing to fire on D'Qar with Dark Ascension. You must move your base quickly." The Grand Admiral explained quickly.

"Got it." Poe nodded.

"One more thing. One of the pilots in Blue Squadron is a spy. She uses the call sign Blue - 6." The blue skinned man said.

"Thanks for that information. I'll handle it." Poe said as he ended the transmission. The Grand Admiral then turned to his men and women.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are enacting the Theta Protocol. You have all been instructed as to what your roles are." The Grand Admiral ordered his people.

"Sir, I'm preparing to call the Supreme Leader." One of the communications officers said.

"Good. Be ready to cut the transmission on my signal." The Grand Admiral ordered the officer.

* * *

You all know who it is.

Thanks for reading, and be sure to follow so you know when the next chapter comes out! Reviews are always appreciated, too.


	5. The Fall of D'Qar

Spoilers for all of the Star Wars in all of the land.

* * *

The Grand Admiral was standing on the bridge of his Star Destroyer when a tall black droid walked up to him.

"Yes, K-2SO?" The Chiss asked.

"There is a 97.6 percent chance of this plan failing." The droid replied. One of the radar technicians looked at Kaytoo in fear.

"It would be wise to keep the odds to yourself. Don't worry, Matthew. We will handle this." Thrawn explained.

"Grand Admiral, preparing to transmit." A communications officer interjected.

"Engage transmission." The blue skinned alien ordered. Snoke appeared on the vidscreen. The ship then began to rock thanks to clever piloting.

"WHAT IS GOING ON, GRAND ADMIRAL?" Snoke roared at the Chiss.

"Supreme Leader, the Chimera II is being assaulted by the Resistance Fleet. Per protocol, I am commencing a hyperspace jump into a black hole cluster." The Chiss explained before the feed was cut, then turned to his crew.

"It actually worked." K-2SO said to himself.

"Exemplary work, everyone. Now set a course for D'Qar, and have Vice Admiral Rook prepare our U-Wing and TIE Lander Squadrons to aid in the evacuation. Also, have Generals Erso and Andor prepare our TIE Defenders and X-Wings to defend against aerial attacks. At the same time, have General Malbus prepare the Y-Wings and TIE Bombers for attacks on capital ships. Finally, have General Îmwe inform the A-Wing and TIE Interceptors that they will be needed for the Delta Protocol." The Grand Admiral explained.

"YES, SIR!" Came calls from all of his soldiers and officers.

* * *

The Chimera II emerged from hyperspace to find an enormous assault on D'Qar. The Star Destroyer then deployed all of the ships as the Grand Admiral had planned. The Chiss then engaged the holotable in his command centre, with video of Drake, Rey, and Chewie in the Falcon, Poe and Snap in their X-Wings, Bodhi in his U-Wing, Wedge Antilles in his TIE Defender, and 51L-V3R in her AT-AT.

"Thrawn! Thank the Force!" Wedge yelled.

"Lieutenant Antilles." The Chiss replied.

"Glad you're here. We need back up." 51L-V3R added.

"Of course. I will be sending Gozanti-class cruisers to evacuate the AT-ATs. I am also sending additional U-Wings and TIE Landers to evacuate troops and supplies." Thrawn explained. He then received a security alert from the Chimera II's hull. The Chiss engaged the feed and saw a woman with transparent Kyber Sabers attacking his turrets.

"What's happening?" Bodhi asked.

"The Chimera II is being attack by a Force user that matches Drake's description of Myra Solo, otherwise known as Traya Ren." Thrawn explained.

"I'll handle her." Drake replied.

* * *

Rey and Chewie piloted the Falcon expertly around the fighting ships towards the Chimera II. Rey then opened the landing platform and Drake stood from his seat in the cockpit.

"Wait." Rey said. She then gave Drake a quick kiss before pushing her now pixie cut brown hair out of her face.

"You hate that you can't put it up anymore, don't you?" Plagueis' son smiled.

"Yep. Now go give her hell." Luke's daughter replied.

* * *

Drake jumped off of the platform of the Falcon onto the top of the Chimera II to find Myra attacking turrets with her duel Kyber blades.

"Hello." Drake growled at her.

 _'Oh, hello Beloved. Where is that little scavenger you hold so dearly?'_ Myra transmitted back.

"Dealing with your brother. Let's skip the pleasantries and end this." Drake said as he closed his eyes.

 _'Tsk. You have such a beautiful face. I'll make sure I don't damage it.'_ Myra grinned. She opened her mouth and blasted a scream at Drake, who dispelled it with Force Lightning. The two began firing blast after blast of Force energy at each other, each more powerful than the last. Drake finally lost his patience with the Force duel and ignited his lightsabers. The two began an elegant sword fight towards the airlock. Drake was switching between Soresu he had learned from Obi Wan Kenobi's holocron, Ataru he had learned from studying Ahsoka Tano, Djem So he had learned from Anakin Skywalker's holocron, and his self created variant of Jar'kai. Myra was using Makashi she had learned from records of Darth Tyrannus, Niman she had learned from Darth Plagueis, Juyo that Kylo had taught her, and Darth Sidious' variant of Jar'Kai. The two then commenced a blade lock, with Drake taking notice of Myra's sabers.

"Your sabers. The Kyber Crystals bled." Drake remarked.

' _Yes, they did. All because of my arm being severed._ ' Myra transmitted.

"How unfortunate for you." The Jedi replied.

' _Yes, it is. It changed the weight of the blades just enough to annoy me._ ' The Knight of Ren retorted telepathically.

"I noticed. Your dueling style is off." Drake taunted. Myra then let out a Force Scream, sending Drake into the side of one of the turrets. The Knight of Ren then began to Force Choke him.

* * *

Thrawn was watching the battle from his office when he saw Drake forced against the turret. He walked quickly to a pen in his office and carefully grabbed a ysalamiri from the pen. He then walked to his office door, where two Resistance soldiers wearing Death Trooper armour sans helmets were guarding.

"You two, come with me. Drake needs our help." The Grand Admiral ordered.

"Yes, sir." The two replied.

* * *

Myra continued to choke Drake when the airlock opened and the two Resistance soldiers opened fire on the Knight of Ren. Myra used her twin lightsabers to deflect the blasts away from herself, but didn't notice Thrawn sneak up behind her.

"This is for Leia. My friend." The Chiss growled. He then latched the ysalamiri onto the woman's back and forced one of her lightsabers from her hand, using the weapon to decapitate Myra. As she died, the lightsabers lost their colour and became translucent. The Grand Admiral removed the ysalamiri from the headless body of Traya Ren and allowed the body to fall off the side of the Chimera II. Thrawn then placed the weapon on his belt and the ysalamiri on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Drake said.

"Of course." Thrawn replied. Drake then fell to a knee, and the Chiss grabbed his friend.

"He fired Dark Ascension." Plagueis' son groaned. The beam from the superweapon then appeared and struck the planet's surface. Drake and Rey both felt the deaths of two thirds of the Resistance and all the other life forms on D'Qar.

"All forces, retreat now!" The Grand Admiral ordered the remaining third of the Resistance. Thrawn then signaled his guards over to the airlock, helped Drake inside, and then sealed the airlock.

* * *

Thrawn, Drake, and Rey stood on the bridge of the Chimera II, staring into space.

"Where are we heading?" Rey asked.

"The only place where your power will be hidden from the eyes of Darth Plagueis." The Chiss started his explanation.

"You mean..." Drake asked.

"Yes. The Sith homeworld of Morriband, or as it was called by the the Sith, Korriban." Thrawn finished his explanation.

* * *

Well, this brings Star Wars Episode VIII Rise of the Dark Side to a close.

Leave a review if you liked it, and be sure to follow me for a notification when the sequel posts under the title Star Wars Episode IX Triumph of the Light Side.


End file.
